


Party in His Pants

by LABrats



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pindar may be a germaphobe addicted to porn, but he uses it to keep his hacking skills up. </p><p>Jared and Peter have no need for porn though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party in His Pants

Disclaimer: I'd never end a season, so I obviously can't own Franklin and Bash...though they're cute...

Party in your pants

It shouldn't surprise anyone that they would make fun of Pindar for his obsession with porn. He may be a germaphobe, but he loves his porn. They had hired him and kept him with them, because he was so good with computers- up to an including hacking...though those skills were kept sharp with his constant downloading of Porn.

It shouldn't surprise anyone that neither Peter nor Jared watches porn. There were several ideas put forth to explain why. One was that they didn't need it with so many girls at their beck and call. Another was that they had more control over themselves than the average teenage boy...

The real answer was simpler. If either felt the need to get off, they would track down the other and tell them. They felt no shame in being horny...and both of them held the other closer than any girlfriend. So it didn't seem strange to them that the other would come to them for every problem- if only for a quick fuck before they moved on. The parties brought in plenty of girls so they didn't use each other much.

Not as much as they sometimes wished they could.

A/N Short...not so sweet... No one is writing for Franking and Bash, which irritates me enough that I'm writing up oneshots that are short and stupid...but I want more here! Write darn you. Write!


End file.
